


Satisfied?

by Geezfries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College AU, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a bit of choking, damn im still going huh?, pls this is pure filth, shit where do i start, slight humiliation, slight spitroasting, uhhhh yeah i think that's it, writing their accent is kinda hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geezfries/pseuds/Geezfries
Summary: Your birthday's coming up, and you ask Kita for a real special present.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 282
Collections: Sfhq





	Satisfied?

**Author's Note:**

> I really deserve to go to horny jail dont i?  
> There's no good reason for this, it's purely selfindulgent.  
> My brain clearly has no pure thoughts, only horny.  
> but um enjoy!!  
> Kudos & comments always welcome!

“So,” Kita started, watching you settle in at the edge of his neatly made bed of his small shared dorm as he sat down at his desk, gently nudging a stack of books with his index fingers so that they were once again perfectly straight. “ Yer birthday’s in a few days, n’we’re busy with tests n’all, but is there anythin’ in particular ya’d like to do to celebrate?” He gave an earnest smile.

Always so forward. That (along with that charming Kansai accent) was one of the things that made you fall for him a year ago, when you were both wide eyed (mainly you) freshmen. You’d met through a mutual acquaintance who was in the Agricultural Sciences department with him and instantly you were drawn to his self assuredness. He wasn’t outright cocky and obnoxiously loud, no, he was quiet, and calculated, a superfluous word never leaving his lips, but his presence always demanded respect. It set your insides on fire, but it also intimidated you.

“Shin…” you shifted on the edge of his bed and sighed nervously.

“No need to be nervous, just come out with it, love.” He arched an expectant eyebrow and crossed his legs, but his posture on the chair was still inhumanly straight.

There was no need to be nervous, really. Behind that frigid exterior, Kita was a big softy. (to you at least) He’d bend over backwards if he had to, just to please you. And you trusted him, you knew that he wouldn’t make a big fuss if he didn’t agree with your request. Kita himself had stated he didn’t really understand why people go nervous over mundane things. But he knew not everyone was blessed with his nerves of steel, so he patiently waited for you to muster up your courage.

While he waited, he admired you quietly. Whatever thoughts were running through his head placed a warm smile on his lips. He uncrossed his legs and extended his arms out to you. You immediately got up and crawled on top of his legs to straddle him and buried your face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his comforting scent.

“C’mon, tell daddy what it is you want.”

Like in all other aspects of his life, Kita did things meticulously and pouring his everything into every detail, sex was no execption. Contrary to his very stoic demeanor (who some have described as robot-like) Kita was _very_ kinky and willing to explore _all_ your sexual fantasies. So when he lifted your head to look at him and you finally squeaked out that you wanted a threesome with his roommate, he didn’t bat an eye.

“I was wonderin’ when you’d finally break' ' he gave a sly smirk.

Kita’s roommate who he’d been friends with since high school had been checking you out for months, lingering looks, sly flirty smiles, a skim of a hand on your lower back. Even with Kita present he wouldn’t hold back, it just wasn’t in his nature. There was nothing reserved about him, no, Atsumu Miya, star setter for the University's volleyball team was bold through and through. While you never reciprocated any of his flirting, you couldn’t help the graphic scenes that played in your head whenever you watched both of men interacting. The thought of both of them taking you often had you returning to your own dorm with drenched panties.

Even though Atsumu’s advances were unmentioned by Kita, they were never unnoticed. Kita’s sharp, fox-like eyes saw it all. He just had no use for petty emotions like jealousy, especially since he knew how deep your love for him was.

“ We’ll make it happen. ‘m sure, Astumu will be thrilled.” he kissed your lips softly and you melted into his arms.

Kita seemed more than okay with the idea, he seemed excited about it… and he was. He knew that eventually in your sexual journey the idea of experimenting with adding another person in the mix would come up. He just didn’t want it to be a stranger, and true to his dominant personality, he wanted to have control over the entire thing. So when he and Atsumu, his dear underclassman and former teammate became roommates after Atsumu was awarded a sports scholarship to the University, and he saw Atsumu’s blatant thirst for you, victory bells went off in his head instantly. 

♦♦♦

A few days later, Kita puts his plan into play.

“Oh shit, ya weren’t jokin’!” Atsumu’s eyes are nearly popping out of his head as he takes in the sight of you. Patiently sitting on your knees on Kita’s bed, lacy white lingerie, almost see through and barely covering your intimate areas, with a shy smile on your blushing face.

“Why would I joke about this, Atsumu?” Kita raises an amused brow but his tone is steady, as if this there was nothing out of the ordinary.

“Well ya can fool anyone else Kita-san, but you an’ i both know ya have a real twisted sense of humor.” Atsumu argues.

“Well…” Kita starts as he makes his way over to the bed removing his shirt in the process. “It ain’t a joke.” he sits with his back against the wall and motions you over. You obediently crawl over to him and situate yourself between his legs, feeling his warm chest on your back as you both face Atsumu.

Atsumu stands there awkwardly… shy almost, as if waiting for Kita to laugh or a hidden camera person to come out from the closet. But the way his eyes devour your body flickering between your barely covered tits and Kita’s face, isn’t shy at all.

He swallows hard and sits on his own bed directly across the small room, eyes never leaving you.

“So,” Kita starts once again, breath hot against your ear. “I’ve already told him, but why don't ya ask him yerself baby, i think he needs a little convincin’” He runs his hands up and down your bare thighs leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake, his eyes now dark with lust, fixed on Atsumu. “Tell Astumu the treat ya’d like for yer birthday.” He gave one of your niples a slight squeeze, effectively pulling a small moan from your lips.

“A-Astumu-san” you stutter, “I-iwant you and Shinsuke to fuck me at the same t-time.”

Atsumu chokes, he white knuckles his sheets and there's already a hint of a tent being pitched in his sweats.

“What else baby? go ahead an’ tell em… he’s almost breaking” Kita whispers low in your ear, nipping at your neck, and teasing both your nipples.

“I- want suck your cock Atsumu-san, i want to feel so full with both of you, please.” you whine, breathy and needy already feeling your juices soaking through the lace of your thong.

“Kita-San, I swear ta yer gods if this is another one of yer intricate pranks, it ain’t funny” Atsumu huffed in frustration and stood up, chest heaving.

“Hmmm,” Kita looks up at atsumu with lidded eyes, and licks a stripe up your neck. “This ain’t a joke.” An’ if ya don’t believe me,” he spreads your legs so that you’re on full display for the man in front of you. “Come ‘an see for yerself, just how wet she is at the thought of having yer cock in her,” He pulled your panties to the side. Atsumu didn’t need to get any closer to see how much your pussy was practically drooling for him but he did. He walked closer and watched as Kita lightly ran his fingers through your drenched folds, teasing your clit and making you throw your head back into his chest with a loud moan. “Absolutely dripping for ya, like the good little slut she is. Isn’t that right baby.”

“Y-yes daddy” You pant up at him.

“F-fuck.” Atsumu groaned and shifted uncomfortably in place, trying his hardest sooth his uncomfortable boner. Hearing his “Mr. Perfect, does no wrong, absolute straight edge ‘Bad grades what are those?” Ex-captain and roommate spew absolute filth while having you spread open on top of him writhing and coming undone was driving him nuts.

“You can touch her.” Kita smirked, “It’s what she wants.”

Atsmu hesitates.

“Baby I think he wants ya to beg.” Kita teases, “Go ahead an’ beg him for it.”

“Atsumu-san please touch my pussy p-please I want you so much.” you whine, voice pitching and breaking due to Kita’s relentless teasing, Atsumu watches as a thick drop of your essence glides down your pussy and drips down to the sheets in slow motion. At this he snaps and finally his hands join Kita’s both of them sliding over your slick pussy.

You absolutely lose it, and become a writhing mess, Kita wraps a strong arm around your waist to keep you from thrashing around and presses you harder into him, his now rock hard cock poking at your lower back. Atsumu is finger fucking you, curling his long calloused fingers inside you, searching then he finally hits that spongy spot inside you that sends shivers down your spine.

“There is it.” Atsumu says with a pleased look.

Kita is frantically tracing circles over your clit heightening the pleasure, slowly building up the coil at the pit of your stomach.

“Listen to ya” Kita teases, a dark chuckle leaving his lips and making the hairs in the back of your neck stand on end. “Moanin’ for another man while sitting on yer boyfriend’s lap like the little fucking slut ya are.” Kita was going all out with the dirty talk, he knew how much you loved it and how it could easily have you come undone in minutes. 

Atsumu watches as Kita’s words make ur pussy clench around his fingers in awe. He whistles, “Dang Kita-san, ’m not gonna lie this is some pretty fucking pussy ya get to play with.”

Kita chuckles darkly once more.“Taste just as good as it looks. Go ahead, try for yourself.” Kita removes his fingers bringing them up to your parted panting mouth. You instantly take them in and begin to suck them clean. Moaning as you suck and grinding yourself onto his cock, Kita groans and bites down on your neck, definitely leaving a mark.

This time Atsumu doesn’t hesitate, he’d gotten this far without it turning out to be some sick joke so he was just gonna stop questioning what area of the twilight zone he’d just entered and enjoy it while it lasts.

“Itadakimasu” He giggles as he kneels down in front of you pulling your underwear off and chucking it behind him then runs his tongue over your slick folds before attaching his lips to your clit and sucking. You let out a guttural sound as pleasure washes over you.

“Is it good baby?” Kita Kisses your neck and slowly grinds himself on your back.

“Mmhmm” you moan up at him through half lidded eyes, Kita tilts your head up to him with a slight nudge of his index and middle fingers and swallows the rest of your moans as Atsumu literally slurps up your pussy, obscene sounds filling the room.

“God listen to that.” Kita breaks the kiss breathlessly. “That cunt of yers must be soaking, yer such a good little whore for us.” he pinches your niples hard, and your eyes rollback slightly. “ya wanna cum on Daddy’s lap while Atsumu slurps that sweet pussy of yers huh?”

“For fuck’s sake Kita-san” Atsumu looks up panting, the lower half of his face glistening with your arousal, “Yer gonna make _me_ cum if ya keep talkin’ like that.”

“She gets off on it.” Kita laughs “She loves being told that she’s a good little slut.”

You blush and try to hide your face in slight embarrassment, but Kita grabs your hand and pins it at your side, then kisses your cheek. “It’s okay.” He whispers as Astumu resumes his sucking, this time sliding in two fingers into you as well. “I love that yer a slut for me.”

You moan as Atsumu pumps his fingers in and out of you curling them like before, hitting that perfect spot again and again like he put it there himself. It leaves your panting and heaving once more, you’re a mess of “daddy’s can i’s-?” and “pleases” looking up at Kita with tear rimmed eyes, as the pressure begins to build at your core. He takes a moment to consider, usually he wouldn’t allow you to just cum so easily, but it _was_ all about you today.

“Hmm ya wanted him so badly, how could i say no? Be a good girl for Atsumu and cum for him.”

On Kita’s command, your orgasm rips through you, vision blurring, ears ringing, limbs spasming and thrashing about. Atsumu holds your legs in place and Kita your arms as they help you ride it out. When he no longer feels you spasming around his fingers, Atsumu removes them.

“Holy shit! That was so hot!” Atsumu declares.

When you open your eyes to look at him, you see that his face is quite literally dripping with you. His shirt is partly wet as well.

You squirted all over him.

“That must've been a good one huh?” Kita laughs and loosens his hold on you.

“Y-yeah.” you nod your head, face burning.

Astumu stands up and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, cocksure grin plastered on his face and raises an eyebrow at Kita.

“He made you feel good, now what do we say?” Kita trailed his fingers lightly down your face, thumb ghosting over your lips. At his words you urge your jell-o-like body to get up. Finally with Kita’s help you wobble off the bed and over to Atsumu and place a chaste kiss on his lips, tasting yourself in the process. “Thank you Atsumu-san.” you look from behind your lashes up at him, blush very apparent on your face.

“Don’t mention it.” he grins sheepishly and you turn back around to face Kita.

“Satisfied?” Kita asks, his lust filled eyes sweeping up your body before landing on your face, a knowing grin tugging at his lips.

“No sir.” You shake your head.

“What does my little birthday slut want?” His eyes are boring into yours, and his sharp tone lights your skin on fire.

“Cock,” you gulp and crawl back on the bed and grip Kita’s painfully hard erection through his pants. “please I need to be fucked Daddy.” Your eyes are pleading as Kita takes in a sharp breath.

“Well?” Kita smirks at atsumu.

“How could I say no?” Atsmu chuckles from behind you, his breath fanning over your neck. “Everyone needs a lil’ spoilin’ on their birthday after all.” Astumu teases. “Just tell me where ya want it.” He palmed himself through his jeans.

“Where do u want atsmu to fuck you? Kita asks, pulling on one of your nipples. 

“M-my pussy.” You look up at Kita, “I want you to fuck my ass Daddy.” You press a soft kiss on his lips.

“Perfectly fine with me.” Atsumu smirks. 

Kita untagles himself from you and gets up to undress, Atsumu follows in suit. When they finally slipped off their underwear, your mouth watered at the sight of their big cocks standing hard against their stomachs just for you. Atsumu was slightly smaller than Kita in length but he made up for it in girth. The thought of how well his thick cock would fill you up sent an excited shiver down your spine.

“Like what ya see?” Atsumu grins and you blush.

Kita grabs lube from his drawer before sitting back down on the bed and telling you to get on all fours in a curt voice. You obediently follow directions. Kita drips lube all over his fingers and while pressing small kisses to your lower back pushes one of his long slender fingers nice and slow past the ring of muscle of your ass, until he’s knuckle deep. Your mouth falls open in a breathy moan. Astumu takes the opportunity to place himself in front of you and tap his cockhead on your lips. You eagerly lick at his tip tongue swirling around spreading his precum before you begin to suck on his head, placing all your weight on one hand as you bring the other to pump his cock.

“Shit.” Atsumu groans, “Ya sure gotta mouth on ya,” he looks down at you eyes glazed over in lust as your pink lips wrap all over him, dragging up and down his length.

“Wait till you see how well her pussy takes cock.” Kita says adding a second finger, you couldn’t see his face but you could hear a hint of pride on his voice. 

Kita fucks you open with his fingers, slowly adding more digits and marking your ass with kisses and small bites. You’re a mess of moans and that only fuels Atsumu’s lust as the sounds vibrate around his dick.

“I think yer ready.” Kita removes his fingers and you whine at the emptiness. “C’mon.” He lightly smacks your ass 

You give Atsumu one last suck before detaching with a loud pop, a string of drool connecting his head with your lips before you once again sit back in Kita’s lap. You settle in, back pressed against this firm chest, and he runs his hands all over your body humming in anticipation and leaving goosebumps in his wake. Atsumu holds your legs up, pushing them back to your shoulders and helps Kita lift you up before you slowly sink down on his cock. Inch by inch he stretches you, his cock carving its shape into your insides. Kita is cooing and showering you in kisses and praises telling you how well you’re doing. By the time he bottoms out, you’re a panting mess and your toes curl instinctively. 

You shift your weight on him to get comfortable while you adjust to the fullness.

“Yer ass is so fucking tight.” Kita grunts right into your ear, hot and breathy, you both shiver.

“Shit, that looks good.” Atsumu licks his lips.

“Feels even better.” Kita’s voice is low and strained, like it’s taking everything in him to sit still instead of rutting into you and fuck you into obvlion. “ya okay baby?” He brings his hand around to lightly rub circles over your clit, trying to get you to relax. While Atsumu slowly stroked himself, taking in the sight.

“Uhn, y-yes Daddy.”

“Good.”

“God, Kita-san this is the hottest thing i’ve ever fuckin’ seen. I-i- jus’ tha both of ya,” Atsumu grunts whilst pumping himself, “ i can’t believe ya’d just plow yer girl in fronta me, yer both so hot ugh, yer killin’ me here.”

“Yer not a bad sight, yerself.” Kita laughs, and you could feel the vibrations in your core, that’s all it takes for you to break. You slowly begin to roll your hips with a slow moan. Kita’s breath catches.

“Fuck,” He curses, “Ya feel so damn good.” With Atsmu’s help Kita lifts you up once more and slowly starts to thrust his hips up, fucking your ass steadily. 

“Harder, daddy” you whine.

“Don’t be impatient Tsumu still has to get his cock in you.” Kita says sternly.

“I’m already on it...wait”, Atsumu groans “Condom?”

“I-i -d-don’t mind I’m on birth control.” You sutter while Kita keeps his steady pace on your ass. 

Kita laughs darkly. “Tsumu, She's being shy, She wants your cum to drip out of her used pussy. Isn’t that right?” He teases.

You can feel the hot flush creeping down your chest.

“Well shit, ask and ya shall receive.” Atsumu hums. 

Atsumu places himself in between the spread of yours and Kita’s legs and brings his cock against your pussy. He rubs himself all over your slick, before playfully dipping his head in. You moan, throwing your head back in bliss at the slight stretch and Kita slows down. Atsmu bottoms out in one swift move knocking the wind out of you.

“OH _FUCK_.” He curses, panting hot in your face.

“How is it?” Kita asks cheekily.

“Fucking incredible. It’s so fucking tight fuck.” he pulls out slowly, then snaps his hips and slams back into you. You grip the bed sheets, mouth wide open in a silent moan.

“I told you, my little [Y/N] is the perfect little cock slut. It’s like she was made to take cock.” Kita’s grip on your arms harder as he speeds up to match Atsumu’s thrusts, both of them fucking into you so deliciously you felt like your spine was melting.

“Fuck,Her pussy’s like a vaccum.” Atsumu grunts “ just keeps sucking me right back in.” he shifted and snapped his hips, effectively hitting that one spot that made you see stars.

“Ah~ S-shit, Atsumu-san, r-right there.” You pant, “P-please it’s so good r-right there.

“Geez ya don’t gotta be so pretty and proper all the time, i mean i got my dick in ya.” Atsumu, grunts at you without his hips faltering his tempo.

Kita grips a hand in your hair and yanks your head back slightly so he can speak right into your ear. “enjoying yerself?” he whispers in a low growl, but his tone is teasing.

You whimper in response.

“I knew ya would, ya love havin’ two cocks fill ya up.” he speeds up, pistoning in and out of your ass with vigor. “Tha’ pretty pussy a’ yers is just too fucking greed huh? Couldn’t let yer ass have some fun. It needed to be stuffed too.”

“D-daddy” you moan in response, eyes glazed over and Atsumu latches on to one ofyour nipples, sucking harshly and grunting in time with his pumps.

“What?” Kita sneers and bites at the shell of your ear. “Hm?”

“Daddy, p-please.” you beg, unable to fully form sentences in your fucked out state.

“Does my little cockslut wanna get pumped full ’a cum?” Kita snickers.

You nod your head frantically.

“Use ya words baby.”

“Please fill me up with your cum,” you beg, words slurred. “I-i want both ah~ of you t-to cum in me, i n-need ah~ your c-cum all, oh fuck~ a-all over me.”

“Yer gonna get yer cum alright. This cunt’ a yers just takes my cock so well, yer gonna milk it dry.” Atsumu grunts lapping at your nipple.

“Tsumu,” Kita grunts, “stick your fingers in her mouth, she loves It. want’s _all_ her holes to be filled.”

Atsumu obediently follows through, sticking two fingers in your mouth, flattening your tongue and gagging you. Saliva starts to trickle down your lips and chin. Kita wraps one hand around your throat and squeezes. The other down to your clit once more rubbing frantically.

“I’ll give you all the cum ya want, but you have to cum on my cock first.” He growls in your ear and begins to fuck your ass at a brutal pace which would surely have you sore for a few days, Atsumu following suit, pistoning in and out of you, hitting that spongy spot over and over. It’s all a mess of grunts and sweat and hot breaths, it doesn’t take long for the tense coil at the pit of the stomach, between Kita and Atsumu’s grunts, their cock stretching you out deliciously, Kita’s relentless hand on your clit you’re basically putty when you manage to let out a groan through Astumu’s fingers indicating you’re nearly at the the end.

“That’s it baby, cum on Daddy’s cock.” Kita’s voice is low and raspy, it only takes one more flick of his fingers over your clit before you’re seeing white. A muffled scream leaves your body as your body seizes, and your orgasm rips through you, pussy spasming all over Atsumu’s cock.

“Shit, shit shit, ah fuck im gonna-” his hips stutter and you feel him coating your insides white with hot ropes of his cum.

Kita follows right after, “Here’s Daddy’s cum, you slut.” he groans in your ears as he buries himself in your ass to the hilt and fills you up with his cum just like he promised. 

For a few moment’s all three of you lay there, a mess of limbs and pants and sweat, as you try to catch your breath.

“[Y/N], Baby, ya okay?” Kita’s the first to speak, and he rubs your sides soothingly.

“Mmhmm.” You tilt your head back at him with a hazy smile on your lips and press a tender kiss on his.

“Atsumu, Ya good there?” he asks, breaking from the kiss. Atsumu whose head is slumped on your shoulder, dick still inside you and catching his breath only offers an “OK” sign wiith his hand as an answer.

Kita chuckles. “Are you satisfied now?” he asks you as he presses light kisses all over your face, lovingly.

You shake your head,

“Oh?, up for another round?”

“Yes, please.” you grin up at him.

“That’s my good girl.” Kita pats your cheek lovingly, but his eyes are still murky with lust. “What’d ya say Tsumu?”

“Fuck yeah.” Atsumu suddenly straightens up, lifeforce seeming to have instantly replenished.

You giggle, as another shiver runs down your spine under his hungry gaze. This was your special birthday present and you were gonna enjoy every last minute of it.


End file.
